


Sasha Braus at Survey Corps High

by AokiAoi16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AokiAoi16/pseuds/AokiAoi16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha transfers to Survey Corps High... and meets the gang. Typical high school AU with some romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first SnK fanfic. Originally, I was going to write this story for Gravity Falls, but then I realized I'd need a lot of OCs so I decided to go with SnK.
> 
> I haven't really finished the series yet, I'm only on book 6, but I already know a bunch of spoilers thanks to someone (not mentioning names but I know you know who you are if you're reading this)
> 
> Another sidenote: This'll mainly be told from Sasha's perspective, but it might be told from Connie or Jean a few times depending on how this goes. And it's set in a modern high school AU.

Sasha's POV

I stared at the building which would be my new high school. It was a fairly large high school, consisted of 2000 students, apparently. How could a school have 2000 students?! My old high school only had about 100 kids total. That's what happens when you live in the country. But Survey Corps High? What kind of high school name was that? The city is such a strange place. I still don't understand why I moved here, or why anyone would want to live in a city, its too crowded! Living in the countryside was lots of fun, its a lot more spacious and free. I wonder if they have good food here. They'd better have good food, or I... well I don't know. I can't really go back to my real home anymore.

"Sasha, were going in," my father said. I nodded. "And put that potato away. You're not going into your new school with a potato in your mouth!" I wanted to argue back that I was hungry, and I didn't want to be hungry at school all day (or at least until lunch time), but I knew my father would win this argument, so I didn't bother. I wrapped the potato in aluminum foil and stuffed into my new backpack. We walked into the building and toward the front office. The hallway was silent, all students were already in their classes. The front office wasn't to far from the entry way of the building, my father and I just went through the wrong door and it took us about 10 minutes to find it.

"So Miss Braus, here is your schedule," the lady behind the desk said. I looked at my schedule.

Braus, Sasha Rose

Locker: 308 Comb:43-15-29

Period Class Teacher Room

1 Symphonic Band Shardis A40

2 American Lit Ackerman F34

3 Drawing and Painting Ral F42

4 Algebra 2 Pixis B19

5 Chemistry Hanji 06

6 World History Bozado D43

"Well Sasha, you should probably head to class now, I'll see you after school," my father said as he left. When the lady was writing down a pass to my first hour, I saw a boy running toward the office. He had a buzz cut, and was rather short. He had a cream colored sweatshirt on with army green cargo capris, and black tennis shoes with white ankle socks. His backpack weighed him down as he ran. The boy pushed the doors open. He opened his mouth but before he could, the lady started to yell.

"MR. SPRINGER! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME THIS MONTH YOU'RE LATE TO SCHOOL! AND ITS ONLY NOVEMBER 3RD! NEXT TIME YOU'RE LATE, YOU'LL BE GETTING A DETENTION!"

The boy sighed. "I'm sorry I'm late again, I just couldn't find my English homework this morning, and I knew Mr. Ackerman would yell at me if I didn't bring my homework again!"

"Levi will yell at you for being late, even if you're not in his first hour."

"But I don't want him to be mad about not bringing my homework!"

"ummmmm..." I interrupted. "Should I just head to class now?

"Miss Braus, you have Mr. Shardis for your first hour, correct?" The lady asked. I nodded. "Mr. Springer, take Miss Braus to her first hour. She's a new student here." The boy nodded, and the lady handed me the pass.

"Now both of you... GET TO CLASS!" The lady practically kicked us out of the office.

"Sorry about that. She didn't need to yell at both of us just because she was irritated with me... So you're the new girl, I heard about last week, right? What's your name? Where are you from?"

"I'm Sasha Braus, from Dauper." The boy gave me a puzzled look. "It's okay if you don't know where that is, it's way out in the country. Who are you?"

"No, I know where Dauper Village is. I used to live in Ragako until a few years back. Name's Connie Springer, nice to meet you Sasha!"

"Ragako? That's not too far from Dauper!" With that, I reached into my backpack and got a pen out.

"What are you doing?" Connie asked.

"I'm writing down your name on this pass too. I don't want you to get in trouble, plus you're cool. I didn't expect the first student I talked to was someone who used to live close by!" I replied.

"Stop that! It's my fault that I'm late, you'll get in trouble if you do that!"

"Too late, I already wrote your name down. In pen!" Connie looked at the paper in disbelief as I grinned back. Out of nowhere, the two of us started laughing. We then reached the band room.

"Thanks for writing my name down," Connie said before he opened the door.

Overall, my day had gone pretty well so far. I already made my first friend, (Well, at least I think I made my first friend. I just hope Connie thinks of me as his friend even though we just met, he's a pretty cool guy.)

Little did I know that becoming friends with this one person, would change the course of my entire sophomore year...


	2. Chapter 2

The band sounds amazing. I walk in to see several different instruments, played by many students. From the wooden instruments, to the shiny brass horns, to drums! And the harmony of all of the instruments playing together! I can't even compare it to what I had in Dauper.

Back in the country, I learned to play trumpet, only because a trumpet just happened to be lying around the house. We didn't have a band at Dauper High, simply because there weren't enough students. There was a band club, but it wasn't very good simply because there were band instruments, orchestral instruments and not a very good balance of instrumentation.

Suddenly, the band stopped playing. The director, who I assumed was Mr. Shardis, turned around.

"Hey Armin, happy birthday! We're the same age now! Sorry I'm late again, Mr. Shardis," Connie called out. A blonde flute player blushed. I assumed she was Armin, although her name didn't sound very feminine to me. Maybe it was someone else?

"Connie Springer! Why are you late again!? And did you really just tell Arlert happy birthday in the middle of class, after coming in late?!" The band director yelled. The band stared at us in silence.

Connie gave the bald man a sly grin. "I'm sorry Mr. Shardis, I actually have a pass today, I was helping the new girl find her classes, right Sasha?" He gave me a wink and pleading look.

"Yes, I have a pass with both of our names on it, right here!" I replied as I walked up and gave the pass to Mr. Shardis. The director snatched the pass and looked at it carefully.

"Alright Springer, you're lucky this time. Next time you're late... you know what your punishment will be... Now get your horn out and get to your seat!"

"Yes sir!" Connie replied. Mr. Shardis grabbed my arm and pulled me up onto the podium with him.

"Class! This is the new girl I told you about, Sasha Braus! Braus! Tell the class about yourself!" The entire band stared at me. This was awkward. I never had to introduce myself to anyone, even at the beginning of every school year because everyone knew each other back at home... but now...

"My name is Sasha Braus. I came from a place called Dauper which is a small town way out in the country. My favorite foods are bread and potatoes," I said as I stepped off the podium.

"Braus! That was horrible introduction! Nobody cares about where you came from or your favorite food! And I already said your name! Tell the band what instrument you play!" Mr. Shardis yelled. Goodness, this band director is scary!

"I play trumpet..." I awkwardly added as I headed away from the podium and toward the stack of chairs to get myself a seat.

"You'll be sitting right there Braus" The director put me at the end of the trumpet row, the spot for last chair trumpet. But next to me was Connie!

"I'm the only baritone in this class so I guess you'll be sitting next to me for the rest of the year!" Connie whispered. I cheered inside my head. I was next to my new friend in my first class. This day couldn't get any better!

The trumpet player next to me shared his music. We played a piece called The Flaming Bow and Arrow. The piece sounded amazing, but the music was very hard for me. I never officially played music in a band, after all. But the baritone parts, were beautiful! Connie played these parts so well. But class was over and we all put our instruments away. I noticed that my stomach felt empty, so I pulled out the potato I had from earlier this morning and began to eat it.

"Braus!" I heard the band director yell. I turned around. "So, whatcha got in your hand there?" he asked in an intimidating tone.

"A potato... am I not supposed to eat in here?" I asked nervously.

"I see. A potato. NO YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO HAVE FOOD IN HERE! YOU POTATO GIRL" The director yelled.

"I'm sorry..." I whimpered.

"Of course you are. I'm not gonna give you a detention because it's your first day, but you're running 10 laps around the school after school." I sighed and nodded. The bell rang and I began to walk out. I definitely learned one thing today. People in the city, or at least Mr. Shardis, aren't very nice people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you got my reference to the name of the song they played in band. ;) I know this was a short chapter, I was gonna write more, but then I realized how long this chapter was already and I didn't want it to get too long so I decided to split the chapter up. I usually don't write chapters over 1000 words long because I find it hard to read. This intro into the story is turning out to be a lot longer than I thought it'd be, I'll try to get to the good stuff soon. But I think I'll have another one or two chapters before the story really gets going, so stay with me. I'll try to update soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Meh, the ending is kinda crappy, oh well I don't feel like fixing it. Sorry about that. I'll try to write a better chapter next time.


End file.
